Assertiveness Level Up!
(Opening shot; fade in to the robots’ tower. Cut inside and into the living room. Manny, Spike, Thorn, and Cappy are playing a video game) Manny: You guys can’t catch up to me! I’m too good! Spike: Too good? No one is "too good" at anything Manny: But I am! Thorn: Careful, Manny! The blue shell will be launched to you! Manny: What? (His character hears a whirring noise and before he has time to look, he was blown up by the flying shell, flipping in midair before coming back down on wheels. Other racers passed by) Manny: Darn it, Thorn! I almost got to the finish line! (A happy tune plays) Cappy: Yay! I’m the winner! Manny: I could’ve won if it wasn’t for Thorn Thorn: Manny, be a good sport (Cut to Felix, who was watching on the couch with the others) Felix: I have to say, Manny, your sportsmanship was really poor. It’s more important to enjoy it than care about winning all the time Manny: Yeeaahhhh...you’re right Cappy: Who wants to take my place? Oggy: Uh...I do Manny/Thorn/Spike/Cappy: What? (Cappy uneasily hands the controller to Oggy, who takes his spot near the TV) Spike: Be careful, guys. Oggy’s only a baby Thorn: Heh heh. Cute (Thorn has the P1 controller, so he chose an easier cup to play) Manny: Thorn, what are you doing? Thorn: We...uh...we need to go easy on this little guy Felix: Make sure you don’t choose anything difficult Spike: Are we ready yet? Thorn: Now we are! (Everyone noticed that Oggy is nowhere in the room) Jack: Awkward… (Dissolve to the small ogre walking off to the Lookout, looking rather upset) Oggy: I don’t like to be called weak… (He hears laughter coming from the yard. There is Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma playing with race cars) Oggy: Maybe I can join them… (He goes to them) Zuma: Oggy? Oh, uh… Rocky: Uh, sorry Oggy...we don’t want you to get hurt while playing with these Marshall: Yeah, so you should probably go somewhere else where it’s safer for you… Oggy: Oh...okay… (He sadly walks off into the Lookout) Oggy: Chase? (He noticed Chase in the kitchen. When he goes to him, he accidentally trips and makes him drops the two eggs he held in his paws) Chase: Uh oh! Oggy: Oh...sorry, Chase (Ryder, wearing a white apron and a chef's hat, comes over) Ryder: Oh no! (sigh) It’s all right, Chase. We still have more eggs in the fridge Chase: It wasn’t me, Ryder sir. Oggy made me dropped them Oggy: I-I’m sorry… Ryder: Oggy, please go somewhere else. Chase and I are busy cooking (Dissolve to Oggy walking through town. He enters a candy store and goes up to the cashier when someone gets in his way. The person takes the last few licorice and Oggy looks at the empty container in disappointment. Then he reaches for the last couple of gum drops when a small child takes them; the same reaction follows. The ogre eyes the last chocolate bar on the counter and tries to get it when two blond girls pop up next to him. Both speak in a Valley Girl accent) Blond girl 1: Would you mind moving back? You’re in our personal space Oggy: ...But… Blond girl 2: Seriously? Do know need chocolate that badly? Then get a life! (He backs away from them, then, he bumps into Rubble who was behind him) Rubble: Oggy! What are you doing? Don’t let them treat you like that! Oggy: I’m sorry...I just...don’t know what to do now… Rubble: Don’t be sorry. What you need is some assertiveness lessons Oggy: A...assertiveness? Rubble: That’s right. When you’re being assertive, you are standing up for yourself; show those that pushed you around that you are the boss, show those people who treated you like a baby that you rock, and… Oggy: Okay. I get it. Can you...show me how? (Cut back to the Lookout. Rubble and Oggy are standing outside Rubble's pup house) Rubble: So...you are tired of people treating you like a doormat...annoyed by the fact that those people think you’re too sensitive to handle extreme action...full of utter irritation that people say those kinds of stuff are way too much for little you…? (Oggy nods) Rubble: Well, you’re in for a big surprise, my friend…because I will teach you the art of assertiveness (Little Hootie suddenly flies against the back of Rubble's head and falls onto his back) Rubble: Hey, buddy! Watch where you’re going! (Little Hootie hoots in confusion) Rubble: Don’t worry. I’m just using you as part of an assertiveness training. (whispers into Little Hootie’s “ear”) (The owl nods and gets in Oggy’s way. The ogre tries to walk past him, but Little Hootie gets in his way again) Rubble: Whoa! That owl got in your way. What are you gonna do about it? Oggy: Uh...walk around him? Rubble: Nope Oggy: Carefully tip-toe around him? (Head shake from Rubble) Oh! Go back home and try again tomorrow? Rubble: Incorrect. When someone tries to block, show them that you rock! (He nudges Oggy forward, causing him to fall onto the owl) Oggy: Sorry Rubble: Remember, be assertive Oggy: Rubble! I appreciate the help, but I want to do it my way! I’m just as tough as Manny, Spike, and Thorn! I can handle rough stuff! Rubble: Maybe it’s because you’re not ready to handle it Oggy: I can handle anything! (suddenly angry) If you’re just gonna treat me like I’m a sensitive little baby, then go ahead! You’ll be sorry when you do!! (He walks off, leaving Rubble and Little Hootie confused. Cut to nighttime and on the exterior of the robots’ tower. Oggy walks toward it, looking really irked) Oggy: (imitating Felix) Make sure you don’t choose anything difficult. Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh! (normal tone) BAH! Like they ever have to talk about me like that! Now, just because I’m small and babyish means they can... (disdainfully) ...treat me like an infant! Ugh! (crazed with anger) I’ll show them! I’ll show them all I can be a mean person! Doesn’t matter! I can be that way if I want to! (Manny’s sudden laughter startles him. He is zipping around in the sky when he descends down to the ground upon seeing Oggy) Manny: Hey, sup Oggy (Oggy stares at him for a bit) Manny: You know, you really shouldn’t be outside at night on your own (Without warning, Oggy lands a punch to the manticore’s nose) Manny: What the? What did you do that for?! (He flies up to glare down at him) Manny: What’s wrong with you? (He saw the small ogre lifting up a boulder that is way bigger than he is. He tosses it towards Manny, which he easily dodges) Manny: (angry) So, is it a fight you want, huh? Well, I’ll give you a FIGHT!! (He launches himself forward to land a punch on Oggy. He misses and barely had time to take off in midair when he saw the ogre holding him down by the tail. He swings him around and tosses him into the sky. Manny lands on a cloud and goes high into the sky. Then he dives down as fast as his wings could take him. Ahead of his head, the rounded wave front begins to form and sparks begin to crackle from the wave front) (With a sudden hard kick of acceleration, he breaks through the wave, which turns into a yellow-hued blast that briefly lit the night sky before disappearing. Some people in town woke up at the sudden flash of light. The robots woke up as well; they came out through the front door) Ulysses: What ever is going on? (Oggy turns around when he heard him. He now goes into crazed mode and attacks every one of the robots at once, showing no mercy whatsoever. He pulls onto Ulysses’ mane, almost tearing his scalp off) Ulysses: Oggy! Let go of me! (Oggy tosses him toward Cappy. Then follows series of screams of pain from the eight robots as Oggy takes his attacks up to the danger level; as well as the robots, who now began to attack at the same time---Kunekune with his fire blast, Jack with his boulder-throwing ability, Spike and Thorn with their electrical attacks, Ulysses with his magical beams, Felix creating strong winds by flapping his wings hard enough, and Cappy with his water pump attack) (All of that comes together to form a massive spiraling beam that went straight toward Oggy. He screams in fury and pain, mostly the former, and tries to break through it. He breathes in and emits a loud ear-splitting scream that causes the robots to stop attacking and to clutch their ears to block out the noise. Oggy spin jumps and spins all eight of them into a tree. Oggy stands near the tree, panting hard) Oggy: WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!?!? Spike: What is wrong with Oggy? Why is he acting like this? Cappy: I don't know! (Cut to the park the next day. The robots are shivering in fear) Chase: Come on, robots. It won’t be fun if you’re not in it (They uneasily sat in a circle. Oggy, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, and Marshall are included in the circle) Chase: Now...let’s play duck-duck-goose. I’ll be it (He walks around the circle) Chase: (tapping Skye) Duck… (tapping a paranoid Jack) Duck… (tapping Zuma) Duck (tapping Oggy) Goose! Come catch me! (The robots gasped in fear) Thorn: Chase! NOOO! (It’s obvious Chase did not hear him as he was too busy being playfully chased by Oggy, who immediately has his dander up) Chase: Come and catch me! If I’m too fast for you, then maybe I should slow down! (Oggy unexpectedly tackles him to the ground and stomps him on the chest) Oggy: Ha! I got you! You’re out, spy puppy! GONE! FINISHED! BEATEN DOWN BY ME! OGGY!!! Chase: Oggy! It’s only a game! Be nice! (Just then, Mayor Goodway comes by) Mayor Goodway: Guys! Guys! I need your help! (Oggy rushes toward him first) Oggy: Spit it out! Mayor Goodway: If you would stop talking I will! Oggy: What is it you need help on?! Spit it out, will ya! (Cut to the interior of Mayor Goodway's house) Mayor Goodway: I’m planning on setting up a birthday party for my nephew Julius tonight, and I want it to be special Oggy: That’s it? Just for a birthday party?! Give us something complicated to DO!!! If you would just stop interrupting me, I would give all of you positions right now (Dissolve to everyone at in their positions. The robots are decorating the cake, Chase, Oggy, Skye, and Marshall are wrapping presents, and Rocky and Zuma are putting up decorations outside the restaurant. Cappy accidentally drops the can of whipped cream and it falls on Oggy’s head, which immediately got him extremely ticked off) Oggy: What was that for, you geek?! Cappy: (cowering in fear) Um...I....You don’t understand. It was only an accident. And how dare you call me a geek? Oggy: You almost covering me in this disgusting white stuff? Yeah! Definitely an accident! Felix: All right. Enough is enough! (sternly, to Oggy) Oggy! We need to talk. Now Oggy: On what, phoenix boy?! You gonna lecture me about kindness and goodness?!” Felix: I’m not getting to that right now. I don’t understand what’s with you today! I mean, I don’t want to know where that nasty attitude of yours is coming from, but it has to stop now Oggy: Oh sure! Like you can tell me what to do just because you’re the smart one Felix: Oggy, I’m serious. This isn’t you Oggy: Yeah! Say hello to the new me! The one who can take down any bully in one single punch! Felix: What?! Are you telling me you’ve been taking your assertiveness training way too far?! I know for a fact you wanted to be more assertive, but it doesn’t help if you go overboard! Oggy: I don’t care how far I’m taking this! Chase: Oggy, don’t you understand that what Felix is saying is true? Oggy: (angry) Spare me with your dumb police skills!! (coming closer to Chase in a threatening manner) You don’t know anything about me! I was perfectly happy when you met me, until you and your friends treated me like an INFANT!!!! (The others cringed at his shouting. Oggy stomps out of the bakery, leaving everyone else confused. Felix, suspiciously, follows him.) Spike: Felix! Where are you going? Felix: I’m gonna make sure Oggy doesn’t get into any trouble, now that his...hardcore side has been unleashed (With that, he left the bakery. Cut to a man in the park with a small package of food. He accidentally lets a wrapper roll off his lap and onto a patch of grass. Oggy zips by and grabs the man by the feet and drags him along the sidewalk. Then he throws him into a river. The man was hoisted out of the water by Felix, who still stared at the ogre with suspicion) (Cut to a sidewalk that runs along a grassy area. An elderly couple are happily strolling down the path when the old lady steps into some grass, which her foot is near a sign that reads “Please Keep Off the Grass”. Oggy grabs the old lady by the arm, almost ripping it off) Oggy: Hey, Granny! Didn’t you see the stupid sign?! (He gives her a smack to the face, much to her husband’s surprise. The ogre dashes off. Shortly, Felix comes by; the phoenix looks somewhat irked and helping the old lady back on her feet) Old lady: Oh. Thank you, sonny (Felix glares at Oggy’s direction. Cut to a car near a sign that reads “No Parking Here”; a car pulls up near that sign. The minute the person comes out the car, Oggy pulls on the car door with so much force it came right off. Oggy throws the door out of sight and kicks the person down to the ground) Man: Why did you do that?! Oggy: Didn't you read that sign?! It says "No Parking Here". You seriously don't know how to read?! Do you need to be taught?! (Above him on a street light is Felix, who shook his head disapprovingly) (A flash of lightning fills the screen; pan up to a roof. Oggy’s eyes are visible in the darkness then the rest of him is shown in the moonlight, wearing an expression of sheer evil. Behind him, a shadow of Felix slowly creeps up behind him. Oggy whirls around to face him, and at that moment lightning flashed again, showing Felix. Both are gone) (Another lightning strike. When it clears, we see Oggy again, his entire body is tied in chains. He struggles against the knots. Felix walks over to him) Felix: Hello, Oggy Oggy: What are you doing?! Let me go! Felix: Not until you stop and think about your actions Oggy: What?! I just wanted to prove everyone that I am not a baby! Felix: I know that Oggy: How do you know? Felix: Because I’ve heard from Rubble that he is trying to help you become more assertive! But you don’t take in what he’s trying to teach you, do you? No. Instead you just went all willy nilly and did things your way Oggy: When did you hear about that?! (angry) Were you spying?! Felix: No, I wasn’t. Now you need to start realizing the mistakes you made Oggy: I will never show mercy! Never! You can’t tell me what to do! I’m hardcore now! Felix: Being hardcore is not what we expect from you. You’re going beyond a person who’s trying to assert himself. If you keep this up, you’ll end up hurting innocent people, especially those you are close to you Oggy: Never! I’ll never change! Felix: But you have to. There are other ways to assert yourself besides hurting others. Yes, you may have felt hurt that we’ve treated you like a baby, but you don’t need to force people to pity you just because you felt so offended (During this, Oggy looks as if he’s taking in everything he said. Or at least some of it) Felix: And if it makes you feel any better, we all owe you an apology for saying such things. And if you don’t like how we’re treating you, you could have just used your words to tell us how you feel, instead of using physical violence (The ogre still stays in his overly aggressive side) Oggy: Thanks a lot, Felix! (angry) If you think that’ll be enough to change my mind...then you’re WRONG!! (He suddenly breaks free from the chains and throws a punch on Felix that was enough to send him flying into a wall) Felix: Oggy! I’m trying to help you! Oggy: I don’t need your help, Mr. Know-It-All! (He gives him a punch so powerful it knocks him out cold. Ulysses, Zuma, Marshall, and Rubble come into view) Oggy: Hey! Were you morons following Felix?! Zuma: No! We happened to hear the crashing and the punching! (Oggy’s face hardens) Is that how you’re supposed to behave? Oggy: Doesn’t matter! He just ranted me out just because I was trying to prove everyone wrong! Rubble: Oggy, would you just look at yourself? You’re becoming a monster. I can’t believe what I’m seeing here. I tried to help you, but all you did was take my training way too far Oggy: What? You just want the new me to be a sensitive little whiner like the old me! But the Oggy you know...is GONE!!! Marshall: Oh, come on. We want that one back, not this Oggy: No! You want an ogre that cries easily, shies away from the slightest sound or sight, gets easily frightened no matter how stupid his fear is! Zuma: Whoa! So much negativity to keep track of! (hands to ears, singsong) Make it stop! Oggy: Are things getting too complicated for your simple mushy brain, Zuma? (He shoves him back, only to have Ulysses duck down to catch him) Ulysses: Now stop right there! Let’s not get all ugly with those disdainful insults! Oggy: Why not? I thought petty is what you’re all about, Ulysses, with your petty worries about...style! (The pink unicorn gasps) Marshall: Hey, leave him alone! Oggy: Oh, and what are you passionate about? Firefighers? Medics? (Marshall, Zuma, Ulysses, and Rubble became sad) Oggy: I cannot believe that the most idiotic idiots in the world are trying to tell the new me how to live his life, when they are wasting their time throwing their lives away on pointless talents and advices that nobody else gives a flaming funnel about!!! (Four of the boys sob a bit) Zuma: Oh, woe was us? Marshall: Looks like nasty Oggy is here to stay! Rubble: Y-you think? Ulysses: I...I cannot believe that monster side we’re seeing from you! (So much for keeping their cool; they dash off, wailing) Oggy: (calling after them) You calling me a monster?! I AM NOT A MONSTER!!! (Now he steps forward and huffs furiously above gritted teeth. He looks down at his reflection in a puddle. His reflection is distorted a bit by the ripples and his own crazed expression. He gives way to a look of shock and voices a crushed little sigh. He hangs his head, and his personality comes back) Oggy: (normal tone) I am a monster (Dissolve to an aerial view of the ogre making his way through a small forest to locate his spaceship. Another dissolve shows him near the spaceship and getting inside it. Lights around it start flashing, and a third dissolve shows the spaceship starting to take off under a gloomy gray sky. The pups and the robots saw this) Rocky: Is he really leaving? Manny: He can’t be! (He flies up to the front window of the ship, revealing Oggy) Manny: Oggy! Stop the ship! Oggy: I don’t want to. Just let me go. Run before Nasty Oggy strikes again! Cappy: Nasty Oggy? Oggy: What are you waiting for? For the sake of this world, just let me leave! That way, everyone will be safe from the evil that tried to escape from me. With me and my hardcore side out of the way, this planet would be much safer. (Felix flies up besides Manny) Felix: But you don’t have to do that. None of us blame you. You just have another side in your personality that should never be unleashed Jack: Yeah! You’ve been acting super-duper-nasty all day! (Rocky socks him in the chest.) Felix: And like I said before, there are other ways to assert yourself besides hurting people Thorn: You can stand up for yourself without acting like a bully to others Oggy: I’m not sure...I can… (He lands the ship and everyone backs away) Oggy: If I try again, I become a monster Skye: That’s not true. You’re not a monster Zuma: (pointing somewhere o.s.) No, but they are (They, in this case, are Medley and Gene) Medley: Hello, twerps. We’ve returned Manny: You again! Why don’t you ever leave us alone? Medley: We’ve heard from your little ogre friend Gene: We’ve heard he shows absolutely no mercy for anyone. He’s been overly aggressive today, so we’d be happier if he joins us! Manny: Oggy will never join you creeps! (Before he dashes to attack them, Thorn grabs him by the tail to keep him from attacking) Thorn: Now...I’m sure none of you had noticed that he has changed now. Just leave now Medley: But we could certainly use his hardcore side as something useful for our future evil plans Ulysses: Oh, no! Absolutely not! You are not using one of our friends as a weapon! Gene: We’ve heard he’s got assertiveness training lessons from that english bulldog dude! And from the looks of it, he seems to love it! Zuma: Can’t you just forget about it? Rubble: Yeah. And how did you hear about me teaching him about assertiveness? Medley: I have my ways. Now where is he? (She and Gene go to find his spaceship. Jack hops in their way) Jack: We’re not even sure is Oggy is here right now. (He gets picked up by the antlers by Medley) He might be wandering around looking for a place to make his home...why don’t you give us some time to track him down for you? Gene: Oh yeah. Medley, we did have grocery shopping to do, right? Medley: Yes. We’ll come back later this afternoon. (She lets go of the jackalope.) Jack: But that’s only half a day! We need one full day at least Medley: Well, that full day will be delayed as a half day and no longer! Jack: Full day! Medley: Half day! Jack: Full day! Medley: Half day! Jack: Half day! Medley: Full day! Jack: (stares her down) We need half a day, no longer! Medley: Well, a full day exact! Jack: (brightly, Medley holding his tail) Okey-dokey-lokey. See you tomorrow Medley: What? (A small chuckle is heard from the spaceship above the trees. Gene becomes suspicious) Gene: Ha! Looks like Medley won’t be searching at this time (The villains attempted to climb up the tree) Marshall: Wait! Come on! We had an agreement! You two have to come back tomorrow! Medley: Sorry, pal, but I disagree with the agreement (The villains got onto the spaceship) Medley: Oggy! Come on out! (She looks with horror to one side and saw Oggy behind her) Gene: Hey! You were nothing but a doormat! Medley: And by trying to assert yourself, you became a mean, green, angry machine! Now, come with me and Gene! We saved you a spot in our force Oggy: No (The heroes are so shocked by this that Jack topples over on his side, as if paralyzed from head to toe. Cappy twitches a bit before falling backward) Medley: What did you say?! Oggy: No Medley: Oggy! I will literally throw a series of punches unless you decide to join me and Gene! Oggy: I’ve heard your team is full of nothing but immature creatures. I’m not one of them, so I don’t want to join Medley: What do you mean, you don’t want to join?! People have went through the same things you did, and they end up being on my side! Oggy: Well, I guess I’m the first, then. But I don’t believe you, so I refuse to join. It’s as simple as that (At this point, no one is unable to speak, and Thorn has to close his brother’s beak to keep his jaw from falling to the ground) Medley: Are you sure you...you don’t want to join? Gene: We could do anything you want! Promise! Oggy: Anything? Medley: Yes! Anything! What can we do for you? (Cut to the villains fixing the spaceship; both are grouchy and partially covered in oil) Medley: By anything, we didn’t ask for this! Oggy: Well, you said you could do anything I ask you to do Gene: Are you doing this so you can join us? Oggy: I’m sorry, but no means no (Both villains screamed. The friends run up to Oggy) Cappy: You were amazing, Oggy! (They hug him) You totally stood up to Medley and Gene! Rubble: And you didn’t change at all! By the way, I'm sorry for teaching you how to be assertive Oggy: Thanks, Rubble Chase: You were the same old Oggy that we already loved and missed! Oggy: Don’t worry. The new me is gone. I’m sorry I acted so violent. Friends? All: Friends! (All laugh as the camera zooms out slowly) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two